The proposed study will explore the effects on local social systems of a prolonged high rate of felony incarceration in inner-city minority neighborhoods. The research will be conducted through interviews with parents, siblings and nephews of a panel of former street gang men in two Chicano barrios of Los Angeles that have been studied previously by the research group. Family members will be used as informants about: (a) impact on the "involved" level of networks surrounding the affected family focussing on attachment-alienation vs. the larger system; (b) impact on the "casual" level of neighborhood gossip, focussing on barrio integration and trust; (c) socializing impact on the well established youth gangs in strengthening gang mythology and individual members' belief in a fate that includes incarceration; and (d) behavioral consequences for the affected family that have impact on the barrio, e.g. moving out. The proposed research builds on findings of the previous studies, and extends the model for collaboration between academic and community-based researchers that has been developed in those studies.